Soulmates
by Bristow
Summary: A short but sweet little story based in and around episode 13 "After Six".....explains a little of what is going through Sydney's mind.


Sydney Bristow awoke to the sound of her buzzing alarm clock. She still hadn't gotten used  
  
to waking up to an empty house. Every night she would go to sleep just hoping that when she   
  
awoke again in the morning, it would have all been just a bad dream and she would have the people   
  
that she loved back in her life once again. But she new that in reality, this would never happen.  
  
So she gets up and starts her monotonous morning routine. Drinks coffee alone, brushes her teeth,   
  
takes a shower, and gets ready for work. She hasn't been eating much lately so she has become   
  
somewhat weak, but still strong enough to take out the enemy if need be.  
  
While driving down the road getting closer to work, she passes a familiar spot. The warehouse.   
  
Just the thought of the past, being there with him, going over counter missions to take down   
  
SD-6, made her cry. No matter what she did, she could never stop herself. So she just managed to  
  
get it out of her system for the time being. Besides...she couldn't let anyone at work see past   
  
her now. All of the attention was just something that she could not handle right now. Vaughn's   
  
heart belonged to someone else and it would never be hers again. He decided to move on with his  
  
life so maybe it was time for her to move on with hers too.  
  
Sydney walked in the front doors of the CIA and there she saw him, staring at her with this   
  
fixation that she didn't understand. She just smiled slightly and walked to her desk. There was  
  
a new pile of reports to finish and a memo about her next mission briefing at 11:30am. It had   
  
relevance to the mission in North Korea. She remembered the things he said to her and the kiss.  
  
She remembered it like it were yesterday. But all had changed once they made it out alive and   
  
back home. She almost believed that maybe things were finally going to fall back into place. Then   
  
they returned to work and she felt reality slap her hard in the face when she saw Lauren run to   
  
him. How could she be so stupid to believe what he said? Even though it did feel so right to be  
  
able to open up to him again and tell him everything she couldn't have before. But maybe that's   
  
just what a near death experience can do to a person.   
  
The rest of the day went by pretty quick and uneventful. She had finished her reports, completed  
  
the briefing and got all the intel she needed for her next op. While she was walking to her car,   
  
Jack came to her. He explained how he knew how to find her and Vaughn because of Irina's sister.   
  
Sydney was greatful, but after what had happened, she sometimes wishes they would have never come   
  
for her. She actually thought that being killed by the firing squad while still believing that he   
  
loved her would have been better than coming back to all this. Jack must have sensed something   
  
about how she was seeming to drift away during their conversation so he recommended that she see   
  
Barnett, thinking that maybe she could help her with whatever was on her mind. Sydney reluctantly  
  
agreed, said her goodbyes, then got in her car.  
  
When she arrived at home, surprisingly she noticed that her lights were on. She didn't remember  
  
leaving them on this morning so she decided to take out her gun just incase. Cautiously she   
  
opened the door and crept around the corners. Finally she came upon Weiss. She put her gun away  
  
after recognizing his friendly face. Besides, he was the only friend she really had now. They   
  
talked awhile and ate dinner together then Weiss left. Once again she was alone. So she went to   
  
bed. All night she dreamt about him and their past and she felt so content and safe knowing that   
  
they were together. Then the alarm went off again. Time to go see Barnett.  
  
Sydney arrived in Dr. Barnett's office at 9am and decided to tell her everything that has been   
  
bothering her since she returned from Hong Kong. She was always very careful as to what she told  
  
Barnett because Sydney never wanted to seem like someone who could be easily damaged by emotions  
  
but Barnett saw straight through that, as could everyone else. She coped her into talking   
  
about the mission in North Korea and thats when it hit Sydney like a ton of bricks. She couldn't  
  
stop herself from crying but strangly it felt good to get this secret out. She told Barnett   
  
everything that had happened and everything that was said between the two of them. Dr. Barnett  
  
stared at Sydney with sympathetic eyes and when Sydney realized this, she gave a slight smile.  
  
She told Barnett how she just couldn't move past him even if she tried, it was just too difficult  
  
for her. Then Sydney asked, "Do you believe in soulmates?". Just then, Sydney suddenly  
  
felt as if somehow, things would be okay, and she smiled.  
  
THE END 


End file.
